Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder for a vehicle having a structure capable of safely discharging condensate water generated at the time of cooling the cup holder in a cooling and heating cup holder using a thermoelectric element.
Description of Related Art
A cup holder has been provided for a vehicle, and the like. This cup holder generally possesses a simple pick-up function, but a cup holder with cooling and heating functions in addition to the pick-up function has been suggested according to some car models.
Meanwhile, this cup holder may be installed at an armrest or provided to a tray of a front seat in order to increase marketability of a back seat. However, since the tray or the armrest is provided with various switches and storage spaces, a design having a structure capable of effectively cooling a thermoelectric element has been required.
In addition, in order to improve typical convenience, when the cup holder is mounted on the armrest, a controller controlling heating and cooling of the cup holder, a controller for an audio and other equipment for convenience, or the storage space for storage is present at a back surface of the cup holder. Therefore, an internal structure of the armrest becomes very narrow and complex and each component needs to be arranged to secure performance.
Thus, there is a need for a cup holder for a vehicle having a structure capable of safely discharging condensate water generated at the time of cooling the cup holder in a cooling and heating cup holder using the thermoelectric element.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.